A multidisciplinary predoctoral training program in biomedical imaging and spectroscopy (BMIS) is proposed. The BMIS program will provide a unique educational experience based on a solid fundamental training in the mathematical and engineering principles of image science combined with a focus on and exposure to a broad range of biological applications. This program will draw on the existing strength of faculty and research programs in biomedical imaging and spectroscopy at the University of Arizona. Areas of emphasis include magnetic resonance imaging, magnetic resonance spectroscopy, gamma-ray imaging, x-ray imaging, optical spectroscopy, optical imaging, image processing, and image quality assessment. A specialized curriculum is proposed for students during the first two years that will involve courses in applied physiology, biology, the mathematical principles of image science, as well as the physics and engineering principles at the foundation of modern imaging and spectroscopic systems. These courses will provide students with the knowledge base necessary to carry out advanced research on the development and utilization of advanced biomedical imaging and spectroscopic technologies. In addition to the course work, students enrolled in the program will be required to complete semester-long rotations in three different research laboratories prior to selecting a laboratory and mentor for their Ph.D. dissertation work. These rotations will provide students with exposure to multiple disciplines and research environments and will help create and foster increased collaboration among researchers at the University of Arizona. Students will be recruited into BMIS through existing graduate-level education programs at the University of Arizona. The primary conduits for recruiting students will be through the graduate programs in Optical Sciences, Biomedical Engineering, and Physiological Sciences, although outstanding students from other programs such as Electrical and Computer Engineering, Physics, Chemistry, Cancer Biology, and/or Biochemistry will be eligible to participate. Program funds will be used to fully support students during their first three years. Third year students will be required to serve as student mentors to individuals entering the program. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]